Not so long to go
by Charzoid
Summary: Kirumi isn't typically the accident type but they happened to everyone. An accident on her wedding day has her particularly down but it's nothing her fiance can't help.


Today was suppose to be one of he best days of Kirumi Tojo's life.

It all started that way with the weather in Hainan at Yalong bay was perfectly still and calm. Her guests comfy and of course her wedding dress impeccably clean.

Why then was she in a hospital bed waiting for her fiancé to show up instead of the alter on valentine's day? Simple. Because she was stubborn in ways she hated to admit and now she was suffering the consequences. To be fair Ryoma himself told her the chef's were taste testing the soups themselves for anything imperfect. He told her she needed to relax and let the professionals handle things this time. Their wedding was where _**she** _was meant to be the spoiled one for once. All Ryoma wanted was to see her enjoy herself like any bride would on a big day like this.

Even though her talent didn't mean she was needed 24/7 for things, it created a few habits that Kirumi knew would likely one day comeback to bite her. One of those habits was wanting to taste test things on big events to make sure they were right. The edible in question being what was meant to be a soup but wound up being replaced with chowder. This wouldn't of be been to big a problem if she waited to hear of said change before sampling or just not eaten any at all. Chowder for the most part no matter what kind it was tended to have a seafood base.

Kirumi was mildly allergic to shellfish.

By the time she realized that it was shrimp bits that slid down her throat it was to late. Her face started to swell, throat started to tingle uneasily, and she felt nauseous. Thankfully one of her maids of honor being Kaede walked in looking for her and got help asap.

Now her dress was dirty with the shameful stains and smells of hour old dried chowder. Her face thankfully had swelled down but she looked like she just went a few rounds with Joichiro Tatsuyoshi in the boxing ring. The pain in her head felt like it to.

If she could say one positive about this whole ordeal, it was that she wasn't crying. Was the wedding a wreck? Yes. Was the this the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to her? Yes. Was she going to let that show on her face? Absolutely not. Crying would change nothing.

After a few minutes of battle the need to staying conscious her man of the hour walked in.

Ryoma was someone who like herself was mature but could let past habits get the better of him from time to time. When she served him after his sentence was shortened, he had a few self deprecating habits. As a maid she didn't put any bias thought into his past and just saw a young man who made a mistake. It wasn't smooth sailing at first since he didn't think he deserved a maid and would hardly ask for anything other then stuff that was on a shelf he couldn't reach. Even in those accounts she caught him trying to us some very old unsafe step ladders he needed to replace.

Slowly at a turtles pace but a pace none the less his will to live and play tennis again re-bloomed. Despite her saying he didn't have to repay her and that he had the strength to be happy by his own will, Ryoma asked her on a thank you date. One date turned to many more. 3 years later he proposed on her birthday.

Now he was here dressed still dabber and looking a bit sweaty from worrying about his sick bride to be.

"I know this is a stupid question but how do you feel? I hope you don't think I'm upset by things not going perfectly today and neither is anyone else. We all just hope you feel better." He rubbed her hand gently as he spoke to put her at some ease.

She gave him a smile and nodded before speaking. The swelling in her throat had cleared down enough so that she could talk.

"I know none of you are upset at me but I can't help feel more then a little upset at myself with this. I was really looking forward to wearing my mother's wedding veil and the rings when we said our I dos. Now it'll have to be put on hold."

Ryoma nodded in understanding while giving her hands a comforting squeeze.

"Everyone has a slip up here and now but we can't let that make you miserable forever. Remember when you told me that? It was way before we started dating but I still remember it. This isn't the end of the world and I don't see why we have to put any of this on hold. Usually I'd say we'd still have a ways to go but right now I don't think we have to wait to long."

As Kirumi smiled at her fiancé's words of comfort he reached inside his tux jacket to present her with her mom's wedding veil. Her mother had past away when she was a child but Kirumi could feel her smile from heaven right now at the woman she'd become. As if waiting for their cue, the island priest came in. Himiko and Angie were in their flower girl dresses while holding baskets of flower petals. They threw them around the couple and the bed before standing to the side. It quickly dawned on her what was happening. Kaito and Gonta then came in carrying speakers that were playing the song they both selected for their wedding. The room wasn't big enough for all her friends but she could at least see her bridesmaids and a few of the groomsmen from the hall waving their support.

When asked by the priest the if she would take him as her lawfully wedded husband all she could finally say was.

" I do".

Thankfully things ran smooth at the after party on the beach as Mr. & Mrs. Hoshi when she felt she could dance again an hour later.

**upupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupuupupupuppupupuupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupuppupu**

**I wanted to put this up around Kirumi's birthday last year but just forgot about it. Then I was going to do it Valentine's day but forgot that too. Better late then never though. It's still February. **


End file.
